The Laughing Mountain
by Abarero
Summary: One would never guess that being cooped up in a cave with a crazy youkai could bring out the best in people. Shichinintai centric. [Bankotsu x Jakotsu]


This was a oneshot written for my Bankotsu/Jakotsu claim on the community iy(underscore)no(underscore)kakera on LJ. Enjoy!

**Title:** The Laughing Mountain  
**Theme:** Set #1, Theme #98: Trap  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Pairings:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**Word Count:** 3,897  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** One would never guess that being cooped up in a cave with a crazy youkai could bring out the best in people.  
------------------------------------------------------

It came again- that haunting laughter that was almost too innocent sounding to make anyone feel comfortable about it. Bankotsu took a deep breath as he surveyed the cave, finally opting to state the inevitable.

"Guys...I think we're trapped."

The six men glanced to their leader and sighed; as if their predicament really needed to be put into words. It only made the situation all the more frustrating- seven men known to be the greatest killers of their time getting trapped by a mere mountain youkai.

The light, airy girlish giggle echoed off the cave walls once again and the group shuddered at its despicable cuteness.

Jakotsu pouted, "Why couldn't we get trapped by a _male_ mountain youkai?"

"I'd rather prefer if we weren't trapped by _any_ youkai," Renkotsu piped up, resting his cannon against the cave wall, "But since we are- we should at least start trying to think of ways to get out of here."

"At least we'll have enough food until then," Suikotsu added.

There was a pregnant pause as all eyes turned towards the loud munching noise. Kyoukotsu blinked, casually slinging the mostly-empty satchel of food supplies over his shoulder.

"What? I was hungry," He muttered, swallowing a large portion of fish he'd had in his mouth.

Renkotsu smacked his forehead and the others rolled their eyes; they should have known better.

"Okay, so we're trapped in a cave..." Bankotsu began.

"...without any food," Mukotsu continued.

"And the mountain youkai laughs like a maniacal little girl every time we mention it," Suikotsu finished, the very laughter he spoke of then trilling about through the walls.

"You know, this wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for that mountain youkai," Jakotsu spoke up.

Renkotsu frowned, "We wouldn't be trapped in the first place then."

"Oh yah..."

Bankotsu paced about the cavern, looking down into the various tunnels and trying to gauge what the best plan of action was.

"It looks like there are two paths here, so maybe if we split up and searched down each direction we can find a way out or find and kill the youkai that's causing this so we can go out the normal entrance."

The youkai's laughter went from airy to down right shrill, and it clearly sounded like she was laughing herself silly at the utter idea that they would find a way out.

The seven men were- needless to say- not amused.

"Well that's a better plan than just standing here," Suikotsu muttered, walking towards one of the two paths.

"Okay: Renkotsu, Ginkotsu and Suikotsu will take that path; the rest of us will take this one..." Bankotsu delegated.

The group slowly divided itself into the two teams, Kyoukotsu lumbering forward with Mukotsu at his heels. But right before he could turn into the right path where Bankotsu and Jakotsu waited, the giant-man's head smacked right into a stalactite hanging from the ceiling. All eyes turned up towards the loud rumbling the cave made, showers of rocks starting to rain down.

"Get back! It's falling!" Bankotsu called out on noticing that the stalactite had cracked and was beginning its descent towards the ground. Kyoukotsu grabbed up Mukotsu and turned to act as a shield for the three others in the left tunnel.

Watching as it crumbled, Jakotsu realized that since he had moved closer to yell his warning to the others, Bankotsu was now in the path of the falling debris. Rushing forward, he tackled the young leader away from the tunnel's opening. The final echoes of the collapse resounding along with the mountain youkai's breathy voice.

"Oh my, looks like you're even more trapped now," She murmured, once again laughing to herself about their predicament.

"Mou!" Jakotsu glared upward from where he laid protectively over Bankotsu, "Like you've given us any other choice!"

"Hmmm?" Her voice sounded thoughtful, almost confused, "A choice? Well that sounds fun!" She laughed again, glowing blue inscriptions soon lighting up on the cave walls around them.

"What in the hell..." 

"It's a riddle," She remarked, barely holding back another fit of giggles, "If you figure it out, I'll let you go."

The occupants of the left tunnel sighed in resignation, but at the same time, quickly began trying to decipher the odd markings. Jakotsu, on the other hand, frowned and sat up- gently helping Bankotsu sit up as well.

"I shouldn't have provoked her," He whispered, looking at the ominous marks, "What if it's something we can't figure out?"

Bankotsu stood, walking back to the rubble where the wall had caved in.

"Hey guys, you get the weird wall marking over there too?"

"It appears to be some sort of picture story with some simple words mixed in," Renkotsu spoke up, Bankotsu sighed in relief.

"So nothing too hard to figure out then, right?"

"The words, maybe. But the youkai's artistic skills leave quite a bit to be desired."

"Oh! I'd like to see you do much better without a scroll or ink, Baldy," The youkai retorted, a giant blue scribble soon covering the left cave wall. The four men on that side began to utter curses and damnations while Ginkotsu tried to placate Renkotsu to keep him from firing his cannon in the direction the youkai's voice last came from.

"Guys, she just erased our wall's drawing!" Suikotsu called out, "You still have yours?"

"Yah, but I still don't get it..." Bankotsu replied, "Renkotsu, do you remember what those words were you read?"

It was silent for a moment while the second in command calmed his anger. Finally, he spoke up, "It won't help much without knowing the images but the three words were 'will,' 'the' and 'way.'"

"There's an arrow between the pictures, so that's probably the order we should read it in," Jakotsu nodded, standing beside Bankotsu.

"Hey sweetheart, can you give us any hints?" Mukotsu asked, turning on the charm.

The youkai paused in her slight giggling with a sharp, "Ehhh!"

Meanwhile, the six other guys groaned; if there was one thing they'd all agree on at that moment, it was that hitting on the mountain youkai was _not_ a good idea.

"I might not be able to see your beautiful face, but I'm certain that I'd _love_ to meet you, my dear," Mukotsu continued, ignoring the silent protests and panicked looks of the others.

"Oh, so you _do_ know the first part of it! Damnit!" She cursed, "Ah well, the rest won't be so easy..." The youkai reassured herself, laughing ominously once again.

"Oi, Mukotsu- what part of what you said is in the picture?" Suikotsu whispered, leaning down to the shorter man.

"I...have no idea," The poison user blinked, squinting at the giant scribble on their wall.

"Oo-aniki? Jakotsu? Did you hear that? Something in Mukotsu's last sentence is on that wall in one of those... pictures. Can you figure out what it is?" Renkotsu called through the rubble.

The two looked at the blue lines doodled on their cave wall, trying to figure out what it could be.

"Hey, what about that scribble there?" Jakotsu said pointing to the first picture in the sequence, "I think that might be two people."

"I guess so...but what does it mean?"

"Mukotsu, what was it that you said?" Jakotsu called through the wall.

"What did I say? I think it was something like, 'I might not be able to see your face, but I'm certain that I'd _love_ to meet you.'" He replied.

"Love, that's it! Don't you think so, Bankotsu oo-aniki?"

"Huh? How do you get that Jakotsu?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and eyeing the image still.

Sidling up next to him, Jakotsu smirked and leaned down to whisper into his ear, "Oh I don't know, but don't you think that those two could be people kissing- hmm? Expression of love and all that?"

Bankotsu blushed and cleared his throat, "Well...err...I suppose. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Guys, we think the first image is two people indicating love," Jakotsu called to the others.

"Love?" Renkotsu muttered, "How the hell does that get us out of here?"

"Love will something the something way," Bankotsu muttered, shrugging, "Don't know but I think the way out of here has something to do with love. Why don't we just head down these tunnels and see if we can figure out anything else?"

"I suppose that's better than standing here and trying to decipher that poor excuse for art," Renkotsu replied, barely missing a small stalactite as it crashed to the ground near him.

The youkai giggled, "Ooops, did I drop something?"

Renkotsu frowned, turning to the other three on his side, "Let's go before I start blowing up this whole damned thing."  
---------------------------

After venturing down the pathway for awhile, Bankotsu's eye caught something.

"Jakotsu- over here! I think it might be the way out!"

The two men quickly set down their weapons and tried to push the rock away from the entrance; but as the rock moved away- only a darker cave laid within.

"This isn't the way out...it's a grave," Jakotsu noted on seeing the skeletons lying about.

"Or more precisely- I think this is the mountain youkai's stomach," Bankotsu said, edging his way back to the tunnel they came from.

The youkai's laughter sounded then, "You two are pretty smart boys, aren't you?" She giggled, "This is what happens to those who cannot pass through the cave. They are punished for their cold hearts."

Jakotsu's eyes lit up at that, and hoping he might be able to make her talk, he asked, "You mean, those that instead of helping their comrades tried to find the way out on their own?"

She stopped her giggling, intrigued, "Oh my, you are very smart indeed. Those nasty nasty people!" The youkai paused for dramatic effect, "Although, admittedly- their blackened hearts are a rather tasty treat."

Reverting back to maniacal cackles, the youkai slid the rock closed over the room.

"You won't need to go in there, at least not yet- right?"

Bankotsu and Jakotsu hastily nodded.

"Good," She replied, laughter eerily going silent, "Right now, I must go attend to your companions; but do enjoy the caverns. For two, such as you, the riddle will be easily solved."

And as her laughter drifted away, Bankotsu and Jakotsu turned to look at one another.

"You have any idea what the riddle is yet?"

"Nope. You?"

"Not a clue."

They both sighed.

"Well she sure has a lot of confidence in us," Bankotsu muttered, picking Banryuu back up.

"That or she just thinks you're cute," Jakotsu remarked, flinging and arm around Bankotsu's shoulders.

"Jakotsu..."

"Not that I approve, mind you, but I could hardly disagree," He continued, absently taping his friend's nose.

A light blush crept onto his face in embarrassment, "Cut that out!"

Jakotsu leaned his head over onto Bankotsu, "Aww, you're cute when you're angry."

"Come on now!" Bankotsu muttered, pushing Jakotsu off, "If we don't do something she's going to eat us."

"Ah, true," Jakotsu said, shaking his head, "And the idea of being eaten by a woman just doesn't sit right with me."

Bankotsu paused and grumbled as he trudged forward down the tunnel, "...I'm not asking what you meant by that."  
-------------------------------------

In the other tunnel, the rag-tag group of five wasn't fairing much better.

"Great, another dead-end," Suikotsu cursed, as they rounded into yet another blocked pathway.

All eyes once again turned to Renkotsu.

"What?" He snapped, "It's not like I said it would be an open tunnel. At least I'm thinking of ideas to get us out of here. I don't see anyone else doing that!"

"Wait- ideas? Well I've had an idea for about an hour or so..." Mukotsu spoke up.

Renkotsu rubbed his forehead, "It would have been nice then had you told us _an hour ago_. What is it?"

"Well I was thinking- if the riddle's key has something to do with love, then perhaps the youkai is looking for love."

The group looked skeptical.

"So if we just sing a love song, maybe it'll let us out!"

Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu and Suikotsu muttered amongst themselves. Renkotsu smacked his forehead- there was no way such a ridiculous idea would work.

"We're in," Kyoukotsu spoke up.

"It's worth a try," Suikotsu explained.

"Gesh, what song?" Ginkotsu questioned.

The four huddled together, discussing the exact ways in which to best implement their plan. Meanwhile, Renkotsu eyed his cannon and gunpowder and wondered how likely their chances of survival were if he just blasted a hole in the ceiling...  
------------------------------------

It had been hours- or at least felt that way- that they'd been venturing down the tunnel with still no sign of an exit. Bankotsu shifted Banryuu on his shoulder and sighed. Perhaps getting this far from where they entered was a bad idea after all.

"Mou, Bankotsu..."

The young leader blinked, turning around quickly. He knew when Jakotsu dropped the honorifics that his friend was up to something. Something usually...

"About that love-riddle thing..."

...amorous in nature, Bankotsu finished his thought with a sigh.

"You think we can figure it out before our lantern goes out?" 

Bankotsu opened his mouth, ready to retort that while Jakotsu didn't seem to mind kissing him every time the other's backs were turned that he still hadn't figured out how _he_ felt. But as his companion's comment sunk in, he snapped his mouth closed.

"Um... I'm not sure," He mumbled, embarrassed that his mind had automatically assumed the worst.

"Well, we'd better think of something to do at least," Jakotsu replied, walking up beside his friend, "I don't know if it'll stay lit even back to the fork where we started from."

Glancing over at the lantern, and the small wick that was struggling to maintain the flame, Bankotsu realized that they'd gotten themselves into a rather serious situation.

_"If we could just figure out that riddle then..."_ His thoughts halted as he got an idea. Mulling it over in his head, he knew that it would be a big risk to try it, but as of that moment it was the only option left.

"Jakotsu, I was thinking..."

"Hmm?"

"N-Nevermind, it's a stupid idea," He muttered, cursing himself inwardly for even bringing it up.

"No, what is it?" Jakotsu asked, edging closer in concern.

"Just...well, the riddle has something to do with love- right? And that first image is a picture of people kissing."

"Or at least we think so," Jakotsu whispered, hoping the youkai's shrieking laughter wouldn't cut in at that moment.

"Yah so, I thought that, maybe if two people did like the image and kissed then the rest of the riddle would work and lead us out."

Jakotsu tapped his forehead, "Mou, but where are we gonna get two people who'll kiss from?"

"Well...we're two people," Bankotsu said quietly.

"Us!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

Bankotsu quickly backtracked, "See, it's a bad idea. Stupid even! I mean- it surely won't work so why bother right?"

"Us...kissing..." The taller man muttered, obviously off in his own world of thought.

"I know, what was I thinking right?" He added with a nervous laugh.

Jakotsu turned towards Bankotsu, dismay in his tone, "Of course, it would have to be done by two people who loved each other. Not just two random friends."

"Right! Exactly right!"

Bankotsu paused on going forward when he heard Jakotsu's footsteps stop.

"Jakotsu?"

"Heh. So that's all it's ever going to be huh?"

"What?"

"Just friends, nothing more?" He questioned, wry smile barely hiding his disappointment.

"No-I mean- Jakotsu, I..."

"Let's keep going," He muttered coolly, walking forward without another word.

Bankotsu sighed, watching as Jakotsu and the lantern's light faded around the corner up ahead.

"...Shit, I really messed that up."

------------------------------

The mountain youkai was listening with apt alertness when she heard the familiar voice call out.

"Oh lovely Miss youkai! We have a little surprise for you!" Mukotsu's voice bellowed throughout the cave.

Hoping it wasn't another attempt by the portly man to hit on her, she drifted in their direction.

"Oh? What might you need? Have you given up already?" She giggled at the thought.

"No, we just thought you might get lonely in this cave by yourself and would enjoy a song. Renkotsu- you start."

The second-in-command proceeded to glare daggers at the short poison user. They'd broken up the verses of the song, and by drawing lots; he'd been chosen to start the first verse.

"Renkotsu, come on- the lady is waiting," Mukotsu prodded. Renkotsu once again found himself sorely tempted to blow the place up.

Clearing his throat, he begrudgingly began to sing.

"I finally understand, the thing called love. Even though we live in different worlds, our lives are one..."  
--------------------------

Their pace had slowed considerably since they'd fallen into complete silence. Somewhere along the line, Jakotsu had handed the lantern over to Bankotsu but that was about all the interaction the two had had.

Looking down at the lantern, Bankotsu realized that the situation had gone from dire to downright urgent. There was no time left.

"... The wick is going to burn out any second now, isn't it?" Jakotsu finally spoke up.

Somberly glancing down at it, he replied, "I think so."

"Then what are we going to do?" His companion asked, taking a few steps closer to the dying light.

Bankotsu sat Banryuu against one of the walls and looked up at Jakotsu, "I guess there's only one thing to do."

A small smile crept onto Jakotsu's face as he tentatively reached out and put his hand over Bankotsu's where it clasped the lantern. Without a moment's hesitation, Bankotsu reached out to take Jakotsu's other hand.

Slowly, the two began to lean towards one another; eyes slipping closed as the lantern flickered its last. And as the last bit of light faded away, their lips met in a tender kiss.

------------------------------

"Feel like I'm in paradise. My happiness becomes two-fold. I believe in dreams come true. Love is a near-miracle, right?" Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu sang in duet, the impromptu song still echoing off the cavern walls.

The youkai winced, but she'd not heard the end of it. Stepping forward, Mukotsu took the lead- his voice wavering and cracking as he sang his verse of the tune.

"Even a little smile really cheers me up. Right now, I want to convey all that's suddenly shining. Loving you as if praying. The twinkling light: that is energy!"

"Enough already!" The youkai's shrill voice drowned out the song, "I'll let you go- just please, no more singing!"

The five glanced amongst each other, all somewhat in shock that it actually worked.

"Well, there's actually another verse..." Mukotsu began, his words getting cut off as Renkotsu clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Thank you for your kindness. Just please show us the way out and we'll gladly leave without singing another word," Renkotsu spoke up, glancing to the others who hastily nodded in agreement.

The sound of rocks and walls shifting could be heard and in a few moments, a ray of sunlight could be seen at the end of the tunnel. As the five quickly rushed towards it, the youkai murmured to herself.

"That was close. I thought I was about to be tortured to death!"  
-------------------------------

As the two pulled apart and opened their eyes, they both noticed that the ceiling had a glowing blue line doodled across it.

"It must be showing us the way out," Bankotsu said, gesturing to it, "Love will light the way- that's the riddle. We figured it out!"

"Love eh?" Jakotsu asked, tilting his head to the side as he smirked.

Bankotsu coughed, glancing away, "Well um... it wouldn't have worked otherwise- right?"

Not holding back any longer, Jakotsu fiercely hugged the shorter man, "Thank you, crazy youkai-chick, thank you so much!"

"What are you thanking her for?" The muffled protest came from against his chest.

Releasing his vice grip just a little, Jakotsu grinned, "For getting you to admit that you have feelings for me," He said, tapping Bankotsu on the nose.

The braided young man blushed, "I've always had feelings for you!"

"Oh?"

"I mean- damnit, I mean as a friend!" He muttered, blushing more.

"But now there just so happens to be some other feelings in there, hmm?" Jakotsu inquired.

After a moment in silence, Bankotsu quietly muttered a reply, "...yah, something like that."

Dipping his head down, Jakotsu stole a kiss and grinned triumphantly when he pulled back. Bankotsu just frowned.

"Hey now! We already got the riddle!"

"I know, but if you like me as more than a friend then this is all right- isn't it?"

Bankotsu muttered something under his breath, then decided it best to change the subject.

"Come on, let's get out of this cave before she changes her mind about letting us go."

"Oh yes, leaving the cave," Jakotsu remarked, amusement in his tone, "Almost forgot about that."

Bankotsu walked over to where he'd sat Banryuu and slung his blade over his shoulder. Walking down the lit path, he stopped a moment, "You think the others are okay?"

Jakotsu paused, able to see a bit of sunlight up ahead and hear some rather familiar voices, "I think they're just fine, Bankotsu oo-aniki."

Sure enough, as the two came out the exit the youkai had provided- the five others were gathered there bickering amongst themselves.

"It could have just as easily backfired, you know," Renkotsu ranted, "What if she hated the singing so much that she killed us- did you think about that?"

"Actually, the idea that she would hate our wonderful song never crossed my mind," Mukotsu replied bluntly. Renkotsu smacked his forehead again.

"Guys look, it's Oo-aniki and Jakotsu!" Suikotsu interrupted.

"Hey," Bankotsu called out, "I see you got out safely."

"It was a rather risky tactic, but we managed," Renkotsu replied- glaring at the others in hopes that they remembered his threat about never telling anyone he sang that ridiculous song, "What about you?"

"Oh um..." Bankotsu tried to suppress his blush, "We just solved the riddle, that's all."

Renkotsu raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Love will light the way," Jakotsu piped up, "That's what the picture was supposedly depicting."

"So you figured that out and she let you go?" Kyoukotsu questioned.

"Something like that," Bankotsu replied nervously; Renkotsu looked skeptical.

"Okay, we should head into town and get an inn for the night- wouldn't you say, oo-aniki?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Renkotsu."

"Hopefully they'll have six rooms available," He remarked casually.

Bankotsu paused, "Why only six?"

Renkotsu shook his head, "Ask Jakotsu later, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to explain."

And as the seven-man group headed away, the youkai called out as she watched them go.

"Oh, and you two! Feel free to come back and use my caverns if you ever need to be alone!" She giggled at the thought, hopeful that they'd come back to visit.

The five others turned to look at the two, and Bankotsu promptly glared back in the direction of the cave.

"Thanks for the offer!" Jakotsu called back, grinning and swinging an arm around Bankotsu's shoulders.

And as the Shichinin-tai headed off towards the next village, Bankotsu had a sinking feeling that he was going to have some explaining to do to his men. A lot of explaining...

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Yes, this was inspired by season 2, episode 2 (Cave of Two Lovers) of Avatar: The Last Airbender. After enjoying that episode so much (with the Hippies and the Aang/Katara cuteness, who wouldn't?) I thought it would be interesting to stick the Shichinin-tai in a similiar predicament. Just adding in the mountain youkai for a little spice XD And for those wondering, the "Love Song" Mukotsu and the guys sing is parts of _Inoru_ _you ni Aishiteru_, Miaka's image song from Fushigi Yuugi (because- I needed a cheesy love song and FY provides!)


End file.
